


Wounded Soldier

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lucius' Bear, POV Multiple, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Quil put the bear back, gently patting his head, and stood up. He took a step towards the door, paused, and then casted Detect Magic just in case.The bear was clean.
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar & Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Wounded Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/gifts).



> My friend Elennare and I were talking about Quil and Lucius' first meeting on Discord tonight, and we got to talking about Lucius' bear. We weren't sure what actually happened to it, so I made up a headcanon where Lucius runs all his captain speeches by the bear (it being his best friend growing up... which made me and El very sad).
> 
> It was an adorable idea and it made me miss writing for this fandom, so here I am writing a Quillucius fic while still being 5 episodes behind in the series.
> 
> I wasn't sure how to actually tag this thing, but I tried my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading and here's hoping our Elf boy gets a break soon.

“Is this too much?” Lucius crossed out the three lines he had written, forlornly shaking his head. “It's too much.” He glanced back. “You knew it was too much and you said nothing.” He sighed. “I apologize. You don’t deserve to be berated.”

He turned in his chair, resting his hands on his thighs. “Can I just say, Mister Bear, you look exquisite in that hat and eyepatch. It looks very… badass.” He tittered and then frowned, looking back at his speech. “Perhaps I am overthinking this whole thing. These people are my friends, they aren't expecting a huge fanfare.”

He stood up, slowly pacing across the floor, hands behind his back. He didn’t really _need_ to make a speech, they weren’t going into a big battle or anything today, thank Siaska, but he felt they needed some form of morale. Not that Sentry wasn’t doing a fantastic job, as Morale Officers go she was the best choice for the job, but the captain really should say something.

“Mister Bear, what do you think?”

The bear, a trinket from his childhood that had been given to him by Norfia, predictably said nothing. Lucius sighed again, turning back to his desk, but he froze when he heard a gentle knock at his door.

“Who’s there?” he called hurrying across the room to pick up Mister Bear and toss him under the bed. “I am so sorry,” he said in a rush and moved to open the door.

Quil took a step back, lowering his hand, and furrowed his brow. “Who were you talking to?”

“Nobody!” Lucius shouted, startling himself and Quil. He cleared his throat and soften his voice as he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No…” Quil trailed off, peering around Lucius into the room. Lucius moved to block his vision, crossing his arms. Quil nodded, getting the hint, and looked up to meet Lucius’ gaze. “We were all a bit worried when you locked yourself in your quarters.”

“I had some very important captain things to attend to,” Lucius said, moving again to block the crumpled pile of parchment littering the floor around his desk. “But I am in need of a break.”

Skeptical, Quil said, “If you’re sure?”

“I am.” Lucius closed the door and ushered Quil away from his room. “Let’s go see what Howard has made for dinner.”

He guided Quil towards the mess hall, looking back at his quarters, knowing it was silly to hope Mister Bear was okay. He’s a stuffed bear, of course he was okay.

Probably.

* * *

Curiosity getting the best of him, Quil looked around for Lucius before slipping into his quarters. Was it important to find out who Lucius was talking to? Not really, but with their luck he probably had some cursed item he picked up.

Again.

He could have used his eye, but wasting it on something stupid like finding out Lucius had just been talking to himself made Quil feel foolish. If he were being honest, breaking into Lucius’ room just to find out he was probably talking to himself also made him feel foolish. This whole thing was foolish. He should go before Lucius caught him.

Quil turned to leave, stopping short when he saw the teddy bear sitting on Lucius’ bed. He had a tiny eyepatch across his eye, homemade by the looks of it, and a hat that Quil recognized as the one Oriya had been looking for for a few days. On the bear's paw was a poorly wrapped bandage.

“Oh, Lucius.”

Quil peeked over his shoulder, stepping closer to Lucius’ bed when he didn’t see anyone approaching the door. He perched on the edge, gently picking up the bear, and fixed the bandage as best as he could with one hand.

He put the bear back, gently patting his head, and stood up. He took a step towards the door, paused, and then casted Detect Magic just in case.

The bear was clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you can :)


End file.
